


refresher

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, Grinding, I mean anyone could've walked in??, M/M, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sparring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, that's it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Drift wiped the floor with him.And Ironhide loved every second of it....he can’t say he really expected it to end likethis, though.





	refresher

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble prompt requested and featuring @poiseandpatience's Drift. Not beta read.

Ironhide’s good with a sword.

This oftentimes comes as a surprise to a lot of mecha. He’s the big guy with the big guns, after all - bulky and heavy and _not_ someone you’d expect to know his way around a blade very well, if he even had the _inclination_ to be. And if asked, Ironhide would be the first person to agree with this sentiment. He just wasn’t built to be a swordsmech.

That’s why he’s only _good_.

That being said, Ironhide does occasionally enjoy a good spar. It’s fun to change it up sometimes, and it’s always good to keep in practice with a skill like that; you never know when it could come in handy nowadays. So he’d been all too eager when Drift had offered him a refresher, all too eager to have a go at the smaller swordsmech, all too eager to set himself up for what was certain to be the beating of a lifetime.

It was.

Drift wiped the floor with him.

And Ironhide loved every second of it.

...he can’t say he really expected it to end like _this_ , though. _Really_ _fragging_ _sore_ , leaking energon from more than a few places on his frame, still a bit breathless from crashing face-first to the ground after a dodged attack left him unable to control his own momentum--sure, _that’s_ pretty much _exactly_ what he expected from a fight with _Drift_ , but having the mech practically pounce on him as soon as he’s down, completely forgetting his sword? Having him straddle his aft? Having him press a servo to the back of his neck, not quite hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for Ironhide to understand, without being told, that Drift wants him to _stay down_?

 _Not_ what Ironhide was expecting. But he can’t say he’s upset by the turn of events, especially when simply straddling him somehow turns into grinding up against him.

Drift’s modesty paneling is retracted, his valve slicking up Ironhide’s armor as he moves. Ironhide is far too busy staring up at Drift from the corner of his optic to even think about struggling, watching the swordsmech’s face with rapt fascination as he chases his overload, although he still moves a bit. Ironhide’s paneling is still closed, but he’s _far_ from unaffected by all this, and he’s trying to get whatever friction he possibly can at the moment.

And, admittedly, he’s moving just to see what Drift does about it.

Arching his backstruts makes the swordsmech growl; trying to move his helm to get a better look earns him a hiss and a harder press of digits against his neck. Wiggling his aft, however, earns a gasp, and a circular motion of Drift’s hips before he continues his regular back and forth glide. It’s progressively getting faster, that glide, and it’s obvious Drift is getting close. Ironhide can feel it in his field and in how strained his thighs are. And all he can do is watch, waiting to see what expressions cross the swordsmech’s faceplates as he comes undone.

Ironhide kicks his already-running hard engine up a notch; the vibrations are what send Drift tumbling over the edge.

As much of a cliche as it sounds, Drift is absolutely _gorgeous_ when he overloads.

Ironhide watches with narrow optics as Drift comes down from the high. He can feel lubricant seeping around his plating, and won’t _that_ be a glitch to clean up later, but Ironhide isn’t going to worry about that right now. Not when Drift is grinning down at him like that, a wicked glint in his dim optics as his hips continue to twitch, his fans running hard in an effort to cool down his frame. He’s still holding Ironhide down, and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to let him up anytime soon. Ironhide arches an optic ridge, giving Drift an unimpressed look.

“I can’t believe no one walked in on this.”

Before Drift can reply, Ironhide flips them both - Drift’s strong, but Ironhide has both height and mass on him. He could’ve easily gotten away from the swordsmech right from the beginning. He manages to get himself face-to-face with Drift, rolling them around until he’s on his back with Drift now straddling his front. Drift looks a bit confused by this, but Ironhide just settles, rotating his hips as his own modesty panel finally - _finally_ \- slides away.

“Maybe we should try something else.”


End file.
